Just One Night
by makmix
Summary: In one of the parallel worlds of TERA, two Castanics... Act like normal people... Why? 'Cause they are normal people... So what's the possible worst that could happen eh? Let's find out. Objective/Topical Humor, Inside Jokes, Lemon Scene. M for a reason.


**A.N.: Yo, Mak here. Let me get this straight right now... This was just a little challenge I took upon myself after a random chat with my Alliance. Basically, they were joking around putting random characters from out Alliance together and I so happen to come upon these two names. It interested so much that I basically told the guys and gals that I had to write a fiction and well... Here it is.**

 **This is by no means one that I personally am proud of because it's not my best writing. I consider it OK at best, but y'know, I just wrote it on a whim and got some good practice in. Also tried to write a sex scene without being too explicit while letting you readers imagine how it actually looks. Even managed to dodge the usage of a certain word that describes male genitalia.**

 **Anywho, This is something I just decided upon and let it rip. So... Yeah. It's full of inside jokes, topical humor, and other things that if you don't know me personally or been there when I last chatted with the Alliance on the TERA servers before my life got taken away because of Fire Emblem, then I don't expect any of you who read this to understand most of my odd humor in this writing.**

 **All in all, I just hope that it was a decent read and hope it is fairly well received. Cheers**

 **~ Makmix**

* * *

"You really have let yourself go." A female Castanic holding her arcannon teases.

"Hmph, just give me some time, I'll be stronger than you." A male Castanic shoots back as he sheathes his swords.

"Like that'll ever happen Shiniqami." The gunner scoffs at him.

"It will Nerileth. It will." He glowers.

The pair had just finished a battle in the Corsair Stronghold and are resting up in Castanica. Shiniqami, a seasoned warrior with two swords of death. Nerileth, a veteran gunner who's taken down monsters larger than two houses single handedly with her giant arcannon. She sits with her companion in the market area of their homeland.

"Tch, to think you were sent to protect me… Ended up leaving me for a bit…" Nerileth spits out with disdain.

"Hey, I had things to do, places to be!" Shiniqami shoots back.

"Yeah, yeah… Bunch of crap I think." She takes a sip of her drink.

"You know the alliance! With the amount of guilds in it, shit can get pretty lost in there. I got called in to do some logistic work." He crosses his arms.

"Exarchs tend to change each week, doesn't surprise me to be honest." The gunner takes another sip.

"I don't know why they call me anyway. I'm ok with the paperwork, but there are better people…" The warrior lets his head drop onto the table.

Nerileth just glances at the warrior, a look of indifference or un-amusement.

"Why am I being the one picked?" He turns his head to look towards the streets Castanica.

"Well considering the rest of the alliance are bloodthirsty maniacs or just incompetent of organizing paperwork or Elins…" Nerileth trails off.

"Elins… Immortal throughout time, yet I swear they never mature… Little devils…" Shiniqami sits up with a scowl.

The gunner still looks unamused as she finishes her drink and gently sets the cup down.

"I'm going to head out, coming with?" She dryly asks.

"Better than whatever the hell I was planning." He stands as he waits to follow.

She stands in as she adjusts the gun on her back and does a little hand motion to signal the warrior to follow. The duo set out into the monster ridden land of Castanica.

* * *

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ LINE BREAKS HAVE BEEN RAISED ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

* * *

"Anything new in life if I may ask?" Nerileth casually asks as the face of a poor mutated monster gets blown off.

"Nothin' really, just the same old same old." Shiniqami stabs another one in the head with one of his swords.

"How do you get through the daily grind… It is a wonder to me." She tosses out her turret to let it wail on the mass of monsters that are coming their way.

"Well I don't have a giant fucking cannon to use on the daily." He shoots back with venom dripping from the words.

"My, my… So angry like a berserker. Give you an axe instead of swords…" She teases as she sits on her little HB bot.

"Shut up woman…" Shinqami charges through five more monsters leaving limbs in his path.

He is interrupted by a bird flying into his face with a letter tied to its leg. He swats it away as he grabs the letter.

"Good, my broker stuff sold." He crumples up the letter and throws it a monster.

Nerileth just rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to get my money. I trust you can take care of yourself." He starts to walk away waving his hand.

"Hmph, I'll see you back at Castanica!" She yells as she prepares Balder's Vengeance to blast away at a large wave of monsters heading her way.

* * *

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ LINE BREAKS HAVE BEEN RAISED ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

* * *

Shiniqami was asleep in his chair inside one of Castanica's taverns. Nerileth enters the same tavern and sighs. She sits at the table he is at. His face in his arms as his head rests on the table. The gunner grabs the warrior by the horns, gently raises up his head, then slams it down onto the table.

"Motherfuckin… The hell was that for!?" The warrior rubs his forehead as the gunner walks to her room.

"Bitch, don't just leave me here!" He yells as he follows her.

She just gives him a quick 'Hmph' and continues onto her room in the tavern.

"Damn it woman." He stops in the doorway of her room.

"You are too easy to mess with." The gunner smirks as she unstraps the arcannon on her back and sets it against the wall.

"Bah, you know the Elins are devious little hellspawns. Hell Maverick is talking with one now. Good buds I hear as well." The warrior leans against the doorframe.

"Still, you are an idiot." Nerileth says.

"At least I don't dress like a slut." Shiniqami grumbles loud enough for her to hear.

"It's practical heavy armor with a magical aura that protects my delicate body." She retorts with some snarky tone.

"Delicate my ass." He mumbles.

The two go into a bit of a pregnant pause in the conversation for a second.

"My point still stands." He breaks the silence.

"Like I said, it's practical. It can distract my enemy." The gunner crosses her arms.

"Well, what if an enemy is like me and does this?" The warrior walks up to her.

He meets her eye to eye and with his right hand, reaches around her and grabs a handful of female Castanic ass.

"Then I would do something like this." She answers with a wicked smirk.

Nerileth rears her own right hand back and slaps him right across the face.

"Good try, but I'm not a pushover." Shiniqami answers back.

His grip on her butt still holds strong as he uses his left to hold the back of her right thigh.

"Now, what if a so called attacker would do this…" He forces her left leg up and pushes himself and her forward.

They both stumble onto the bed with Shiniqami on top.

"Your move." The warrior smiles deviously.

"Not bad, but you still aren't stronger than me." The gunner replies

She wiggles her body a bit to cause the bed to give her some leeway for her to twist in a way to make him fall off her and sit her body on top of his.

"For now you are, but like I said…" He trails off.

With his brute force, he does the same to her only this time, he has her pinned down. It wasn't too long, but they noticed the smile on each other's faces. Whether it be out of actual enjoyment or facades for more devious things to happen is a mystery to themselves.

"Alright, look. I'm going to be blunt here. You are one hot bitch, gonna say that." Shiniqami says as he gets off of her.

"Alright, you got me there. You are a pretty hot piece of ass yourself." Nerileth compliments right back.

"One night, full of passion, just some good sex? You up for it?" He holds up his index finger trying to emphasize his point.

"Sure, beats all the crap we've been doing lately anyway." She shrugs seeming nonchalant about it.

"Look if yo-" He gets cut off.

"Pants. Off. Now." She more or less orders.

"I'm not taking orders from you." Shiniqami retorts as he starts to undo his leather armor.

She just lays there seductively and listens to him.

"I'm going to do this my way…" He throws off his upper armor.

"With the right positions…" Gloves come off.

"The right mindset!" He kicks the door closed and locks it.

"The good foreplay!" Pants and boots fly across the room.

"And with a damn hot babe as well!" He stands there proudly in his dark blood red underwear, man package blazing.

Nerileth just lays on the bed with an amused look before standing up and, with a single fluid motion, removes her armor. She sits on the bed in her own black underwear, supple breasts supported by that bra of hers

"I'll never understand you gunners." He sighs.

"Now come here and show me what you can do…" She uses her index finger to motion him closer.

"Oh I'll show you alright…" He simply replies softly.

His last thought before he goes in… That bra is coming off so quick…

* * *

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ THIS IS A LEMONヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

* * *

Their lips lock as they engage in a duel of tongues, first in his mouth then in hers. His hands move down her body as they continue to twists their tongues together. His hands continue to slide up and down the sides of her body as the deep kissing goes on for another few seconds as they find themselves laying on the bed with him on top.

He breaks as he starts kissing down the nape of her neck reaching down to her cleavage. He stops there and reaches behind her back and undoes the bra and throws it off revealing the glory that is Nerileth's breasts. He dives in and starts sucking on the right one. Moans start to get louder as he works the right while fondling the left. Shiniqami then moves over to the left breast and starts the ritualistic sucking once more while fondling the right. Moans are now even louder as he gives the nipple a light bite.

He starts to move down her body once more, kissing the navel's full length. He reaches down to the sacred ground that all men strive for. He props himself up on his stomach, grabs the black panties, and rips them off her. She scowls for a moment before his tongue enters the folds of glory. Loud moans turn into pleasure screams.

"More! MORE! OOHHHHH! OOOOOAAAAHHHHH!" Nerileth yells out.

* * *

Outside the door. Two Elin's have their ears at the door.

* * *

"I told you Luph…" The bunny eared one said.

"Alright, so yeah, they are doin' it. What of it Mak?" Luph rolls her eyes.

"If it were Maverick with me, she'd understand." Mak sighs as she peeps into the keyhole.

"You two are something else…" Luph sighs.

"So… Can I get in your panties now?" Mak bluntly asks.

"You wish, Makky." She sticks her tongue out at her guild mate.

"One day Luph, one day." Mak mumbles as she continues to listen in.

* * *

Back in the room, Shiniqami has just finished licking the remnants of Nerileth's orgasmic discharge.

* * *

"Now, ready to see the real treat?" He gets off of the bed.

"Show me… How strong… You can be…." Nerileth says through breaths.

He inserts his thumbs between his body and the waistband that hugs his hips and pulls down. He shows himself to her in all his glory.

"Not bad… Not bad at all. Just put some protection on that." She pulls the sheets.

He obliges the request as he follows through with it.

"Now come in here and show me a good night…" She seductively calls out.

"Oh I'm coming in alright… Coming in hot…" A large wicked smile adorns his face.

He climbs in from the bottom of the sheets under. The sheets toss and tumble about for a bit before being settled on a systematic rhythm with two grunts being heard in sync.

"Oh.. Uhn… Yes… Uhn… Uhn…" Nerileth manages out.

"I… Hah… Got… Hah… Hah… Surprise… Hah… Hah…" He grunts in between his speech as his motions take on a whole new rhythm.

There is some more shuffling about under the sheets and a new position is taken.

"Ah! AHH! AHHHHH!" She practically screams out.

"Ngh… Ngh… Ngh…" His grunting can be heard if the pleasure screams weren't drowning it out.

* * *

Outside the door once more.

* * *

"I think they are doing it in the butt." Mak points out.

"Oh ya think…" Luph face palms.

"So…" Mak starts.

"Stop asking. You know the answer already." Luph crosses her arms.

The bunny eared Elin just looks at her, then at the door, then at her again. She suddenly perks up.

"Remember what I said about the massages I give? Well, I got the good lotion you like!" She tells her.

Luph stares at her incredulously then weighs her options, then shrugs.

"Only… The massage. And maybe I'll give you pictures of me in a scandalous maid outfit." She sticks out her hand.

"Deal!" Mak takes it and shakes.

* * *

Back in the room the two are just about as loud as Parku yelling for his candy.

* * *

The headboard of the bed is practically smacking the wall it is lined up with due to the straight force of each thrust now. The pair go on for another twenty minutes of glorious passion and kinky ideas of pleasuring one another. That lead to experimental trials such as insertion of Castanic horns into certain openings.

"Now THAT! What we… Just did… Was very… Different…" Shiniqami lies there on the bed exhausted.

"Yes… It was…" Nerileth lays next to him, both under the bed sheets stark naked.

"So… You good?" He manages out.

"Still… Not stronger…" She tiredly replies.

"You… Are… A bitch…" He breathes out.

"Yep…" Her simple answer.

They both relax onto their bed after their one night stand. Falling asleep after the night that could never be forgotten.

* * *

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ LEMON IS NOW LOWERED ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

* * *

"So, how much do I owe you?" Shiniqami fully dressed and armored up inquires.

"Close to a thousand gold. They just don't make those kind of panties on whim anymore." Nerileth, fully armored as well tells him.

"Take it." He tosses her a bag of gold.

"This is where we part ways for now." She pockets the gold.

"Ah, just shut up you whore." The warrior grumbles.

"At least I can pleasure a man well." The gunner retorts.

"You… Oooh… I can't say anything after last night… You win this round." He relents.

She smirks once more. Nerileth is about to turn away and head off, but she does one last thing. She rears back her right hand and slaps the living hell out of Shiniqami. She cackles as she rides away on her mount.

"YOU DAMNED MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" He yells as she rubs the stinging cheek.

An Elin with a body pillow of another Elin in a very scandalous maid outfit and revealing poses walks by and giggles at the sight.


End file.
